Cartas de Seducción
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Ella debía tener un secreto al igual que todo el mundo.Y si tenia que ir al infierno para enterarse de ello haría.No tengo idea de cuando las cartas de seducción se pusieron de su lado pero yo de aquí en adelante por tan raro que suene seguiré a su lado.


_**Disclaimer-**Los personajes no me pertenecen TODO es de Meyer... excepto la trama que es mía. XD_

_**Pareja-**Felix / Jane. [Hace tiempo que quería hacer uno de estos pero se me hacia difícil.]_

_**Nota-**Para el RETO de Palabras para el recuerdo del foro LOL._

_**Palabra Clave-**Incertidumbre. Otras palabras que se encuentran / Deseo-Disfraz-Secreto-Infierno-Cartas /_

* * *

_**-CARTAS DE SEDUCCIÓN-**_

La peligrosa de Jane Vulturi se había convertido en una incertidumbre para el enorme de Felix Vulturi.

¿Que pasaría si intentara cortejarla? ¿Que pasaría si su cuerpo lo tuviera entre mis grandes manos? ¿Que pasaría si la viera del todo desnuda? Eso eran los pensamientos de este enorme amigo de pelo negro y piel olivacea. Hace días que le había nacido el deseo de saber quien era en realidad esa rubia. Si sabia de que ella podía ser capaz...por ejemplo ella podía ser capaz de torturarte, ser cruel contigo, mirarte con puro odio, golpearte, hacerte sentir insignificante, manipularte, etc. En fin el arte de una vampira. ¿Pero...y si había una mujer detrás de todo ese disfraz de demonio? Ella debía tener un secreto al igual que todo el mundo. Y si tenia que ir al infierno para enterarse de el...lo haría.

.

.

.

/ Primer Intento /

Era la 1:00 am de la madrugada no sabría decirles si es una hora mala para visitar a los vampiros pero...nah... lo dudo ya que no dormimos.  
Y como Aro no nos a llamado aprovechare que Alec no esta para visitar a Jane. Estoy frente su habitación y toco la puerta...ya saben por educación. Entonces aparece ella abriendo la puerta. A pesar de que soy bastante alto no le intimida tener que mirar hacia arriba y mirarme desafiante.

-Hola Jane.-le saludo seductora-mente.

-Hola...Felix.-me dice ella a secas entornando los ojos con molestia.

- ¿Y...haces algo interesante?-le pregunto regalando-le una sonrisa. Ella me mira incrédula y rueda los ojos. ¿Y eso porque?

-Felix lo que haga no tiene porque interesarte en lo mas mínimo. ¿De acuerdo?-me pregunta y yo asiento instintivamente.-Así que...en realidad no entiendo que haces aquí. ¿Aro te envió a buscarme?-me pregunta y yo negó con la cabeza-¿Marcus te envió?-me pregunta y yo vuelvo y negó- ¿Caius me solicito?-me pregunta ella con los ojos entornados y claramente perdiendo la paciencia. Yo vuelvo y negó.-Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí.

-Veras Jane...-comienzo a decirle y pienso que debo hablarle con la verdad-...tengo un problema.-le digo finalmente.

-Aha. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-me pregunta un poco dudosa. SI...lo sabia algo esconde cambio de pensar... así que no es tan artificial.

-Mucho...-le contesto y es la verdad...quiero follarla osea es SU problema.

- ¿Y...?-me pregunta exasperándose.

Decido no hablar para no arruinar las cosas y actuar así que me planteo la idea de besarle. Cuando iba a bajarme para besarle ella vio mi lo que pretendía y...AHHHHHH...ahhhhhh...¡Me lleva!...Mierda...mierda...puta...mierda.

-¡PARAAA!-le grito me estaba torturando...si solo le iba a robar...un beso y se pone así...Dios.

-¿Pretendías besarme?-me pregunto incrédula con los ojos lleno de odio o eso creo yo solo podía sentir como me electrocutaba internamente o me quemaba.

-¡PARA YA JANE!-le grite y a la vez suplicando.

-Estas mal...Felix...jajaja...muy mal.-dijo ella con burla y satisfacción. En ese momento deje de sentir que me quemaba y Jane me había cerrado la puerta en la cara

¿Dios... como? ¿que?...solo era un beso...esta bien ya me torturo,me miro con odio y casi me maneja de tanta pregunta autoritaria. Uff esto iba a ser difícil.

.

.

/ Segundo Intento /

Esta bien aprendí mi lección...pero de igual forma dije que no me rendiría aunque tuviera que ir al infierno... así que aquí va mi segundo intento.  
Voy hacerme el importante y coqueteare con Heidi como siempre pero al frente de ella. Voy al comedor donde Heidi se encuentra con Jane y esta ultima esta haciendo el pedido de humanos para todos nosotros.

-HEIDI...tanto tiempo guapa.-le digo con galantería y emoción. La tomo de la mano le doy la vuelta y silbo.-No si tu no cambias...tan guapa como siempre.-le digo guiñándole un ojo. Ella ríe con ironía y amabilidad.

-Tu tampoco cambias Felix...igual de cortejo que siempre.-me dice ella con sorna y una sonrisa amable.-Y claro que no cambio...soy vampira.-me dice ella rodando los ojos.

-No el no cambia Heidi...igual de indispensable y bruto.-dijo Jane a Heidi sonriendo malignamente. Yo decido ignorarla olímpicamente por esta vez y Heidi no le hace caso al comentario.

-Si pero a pesar de ser vampira digo que eres guapa primor por que es cierto y...te vez mas hermosa cada día.-le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Esta bien Felix caí...¿que quieres? Una morena de ancha, una rubia de olor magnifico o una jovenzuela ¿eh?-me dice ella sonriendo de lado.

-O porque no te largas ya Brutus de Quinta...haces que pierda el tiempo y paciencia. Para colmo no sirves aquí para nada.-dice ella con la mandíbula tensa y con ojos de pura advertencia y...odio...otra vez...hum. Yo la ignoro aunque dolió un poco y Heidi la mira raro pero enseguida aleja su mirada de esos ojos demoníacos.

-Nada...guapa.-le doy otro beso en la otra mejilla y sonrió.-...por esta vez.-le termino de decir y decido despedirme.-Adiós Heidi luego hablamos y cuídate...que no deseo quedarme sin ti.-camino hacia la salida y la miro por ultima vez.

El plan de cortejar la verdad no se si funciono...pero alguna vez les dije que Jane puede llegar a ser [...no esperen siempre es...] es cruel. Y...hum...conmigo lo fue...bastante. Sin contar que me hizo sentir insignificante...estoy empezando a creer que no hay ningún secreto.

.

.

/ Tercer Intento /

¡Esta bien! Siempre dicen que la tercera es la vencida y aquí la prueba...no doy mas es la ultima vez que lo intento. Y no es que no pueda pero no pienso andar toda mi eternidad detrás de ella. Me le declarare a mi estilo no soy romeo pero...soy Felix así que aquí voy. Camino hacia la terraza donde ya la madrugada esta llegando y en unos minutos saldrá el sol. Ella se encuentra recostada sobre una de las paredes del castillo. Aquí va  
nada y todo.

-Hola Jane.-le saludo educada-mente sin ninguna emoción aparente.

-Hola Felix.-me dice ella mirando hacia la nada con una voz bastante apacible... ¿quien lo diría? Entonces ella me ve y sonríe. ¿Es enserio? Sonríe pero de la manera mas natural en ella y se ve...hermosa. En realidad le sienta bien. Esa es otra Jane. ¿Quien lo diría? Espera eso es muy sospechoso mejor bajo la vista. Ella ríe al verme... esperen ella...¿ ríe? pero...si y ríe de la forma mas angelical con un amago de felicidad. A mi me parece la risa mas genuina que haya escuchado en mi vida. Me...gusta. Esta si es Jane. ¿Creo?

-Felix hoy me has saludado mas de lo normal...en realidad mas de lo que acostumbro en días...y finalmente me canse... así que no me haré la dura contigo.-me dice ella con una voz que antes no me había puesto a verificar...pero es armoniosa y amable pero a la vez inocentemente seductora.

-¿Enserio?-le pregunto incrédulo alzando la vista. Ella ríe con un poco de burla pero al final tiene un toque de gracia...algo atrayente y que hace que también quieras reír.

-Si...Felix. Solo te digo que no te creas mucho porque te mostré mi lado agradable...puedo cambiar de idea y volver a ser fácilmente la sádica.-me dice con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y a la vez algo maligna pero...bonita.

-Entonces...¿que haces aquí sola?-le pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Esperándote.-me dice ella alzando la cabeza para verme.

-¿Y para que?-le pregunto ansioso.

-Hum...-ella parece pensarlo y cuando menos me lo espero jala de mi y logra agacharme para mirarme directamente a los ojos y...finalmente besarme. Yo por instinto enseguida le contesto. No es suave...es mas bien fiero...salvaje...exquisito... único...y...especial. Es Jane.

Porque no tengo idea de cuando las cartas de seducción se pusieron de su lado...pero yo...de aquí en adelante por tan raro que suene siempre estaré a su lado.

.

.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
